1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to an integrated circuit and more particularly to enhancing performance of one or more slower partitions of an integrated circuit to improve performance of the integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many integrated circuits, the overall performance of the integrated circuit is controlled by an operating frequency that is nominally set to allow the slowest component of the integrated circuit semiconductor die to meet the operating frequency with sufficient margin for power supply droop and signal noise. Larger scale integrated circuits on a large semiconductor die often include variations in performance of components across the die.